1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mechanisms for acquiring a compact shutter device of a simple structure for use in, for example, cameras have been proposed so far. For example, the shutter mechanism disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-220592 comprises a stationary element having beltlike electrodes arranged with a predetermined pitch and a light-passing opening, and a movable element provided movable to the stationary element for shielding the opening from light or permitting light to pass therethrough, the movable element having a resistor layer opposing the electrodes of the stationary element. The shutter mechanism further comprises a drive control section for varying the voltage applied to the electrodes of the stationary element. In other words, this shutter mechanism is an induction electrostatic actuator. The shutter mechanism controls the movement of the movable element to control the light-passing time or area of the opening. This structure enables the movable element as a shutter curtain to be directly controlled. As a result, the opening/closure of the shutter can be accurately controlled by a simple mechanism.